numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SV-Blocks
SV-Blocks is a spin-off and a combo of Numberblocks and Alphablocks. Premise SV-Blocks involves the Alphablocks as they go on adventures in Numberland where they meet new friends, and solve new challenges. Characters Set 1 *A - Same as in Alphablocks, but she has one eye. *B - Same as in Alphablocks. *C - Same as in Alphablocks. *D - Same as in Alphablocks, but with square eyes and green rectangle eyebrows. *E - Same *F - Her spacesuit has been replaced by a steel border. Other than that, she's the same. *G - Has fewer grass hair due to being 7. *H - Has 8 tentacles instead of 2 arms and 2 legs. She now wears a H-shaped mask. Her ego is "Hoctoblock". *I - Has a square-nonagram eye and a regular square eye, has a 9-fingered glove on 1 of her hands, and intimidates the smaller SV-Blocks by towering over them. Set 2 *J - Same *K - Definitely the same due to 11 being a football player too. *L - Can change her voice from quiet and soft to vibrant and sassy depending on her mood. She is also a super rectangle. *M - Same. *N - Has 14's voice and wears a helmet. *O - Can now speak, but he can't talk properly. He can only say simple sentences. Other than that, he's the same. *P - Same, but with square eyes and big bushy pink eyebrows. Her shoes aren't present, and she can't teleport. *Q - Same *R - Same, but with 2 nonagram eyes and 2 nine-fingered gloves. Set 3 *S - Same, but she loses her ability to inflate/deflate and fly, due to her amount of weight. *T - Same. *U - Same, but he has a secret ego, called the "B-A-N-D", which consists of B, A, N and D who spell the word "Band" and form U. *V - Same, but with a red and white checker pattern and strangely no helmet, despite N wearing one. *W - Same. *X - Same, because he's a big superhero and he is C lots of H. *Y - Same, but with square eyes. *Z - Same. *A0 - White with a green border, A's features and 3 nonagram eyes and 9-fingered gloves. She is pronounced "A-Deka". List of Episodes NOTE: Some episodes shown are from "Alphablocks", some are from "Numberblocks" but with Alphablocks characters taking their place, and some are completely new episodes. Season 1 - I is for Interesting Season 2 - R is for Ready! Series 3 - Completed Alphabet! Season 4 - Be grateful, with B-Deka! Season 5 - Multiplication, Division and A-Deka Numbers SV-Magic The way the magic works is a combination of Spelling magic and Numbermagic. It begins with the SV-Blocks spelling the word, then they add into a bigger SV-Block who says the word, and then back again. Trivia *Zero is the ONLY returning character from Numberblocks who is a Numberblock. **Her debut episode is the same as in Numberblocks too. *O can talk in SV-Blocks, but only in simple sentences. This is so people can hear him sing songs independantly without him muttering out "O-O-O-O-O!" without any translations. *The name was originally "VS-Blocks".